If Only It Were Easy
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: Love is never easy. Neither is friendship. Every relationship has its problems; even the seemingly perfect ones ... All canon-pairings. Series of 100 drabbles.
1. Evidence

_This is going to be a series of 100 drabbles, written about the various relationships within the Harry Potter series. They're usually less than 200 words, but sometimes some of them are over that. _

_This chapter (and the rest of them up to chapter 50) was beta'd by the awesome Why Fireflies Flash._

_Disclaimer for full series - Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. It'd be great if I did._

* * *

**Chapter I.**

**Evidence.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

No matter where she goes, or what she does, he still remains with her.

Her hand rests on her swollen stomach, as she stands in the bedroom. The bedroom where they have shared so many memories. The bedroom that still remained the exact same way since he left her last night. She knows she can't stay here anymore, the empty side of their double bed a bitter reminder of what has happened.

She doesn't seem to believe that he left her, that he left their baby. Their unborn baby.

Yet, the evidence of the love he once felt - and maybe still felt - was there imprinted in her heart.

So, no matter where she goes, or what she does, he still remains with her.

* * *

_Hope you like it. Please review if you did. Even if it is a short, one word sentence saying "good", it makes me feel so much better. I had it up before, but no one reviewed it, so I got disheartened at took it down. _

_Please review? Pretty please? I update sooner if you do. :p_

_~ Charlotte.x_


	2. I'm Here

_Another update. This will be updated either daily, or every second day. Just depends on how busy I am. :)_

* * *

**Chapter II.**

**I'm Here.**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

She doesn't know what it is like to lose a brother.

She doesn't even know what it is like to lose a sibling.

The one thing she does know is that there is no point in trying to avenge him. He wants to, he says he wants to fight, but she can't let him. If he wants to defeat the people that killed Fred then they would have to destroy the Horcruxes, that was the only way they could render Voldemort mortal, and allow Harry to kill him.

So she lets him know this, lets him know that this is the better way for him to get his revenge. And as they look around the Hall at the dead bodies on the floor, they turn back to each other, sharing a look that says everything they need to say.

I'm here for you.

* * *

_Please review. :)_

_~ Charlotte.x_


	3. Funeral

_Hey everyone. I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter :( Care to make me feel better by reviewing this one. Even if it is a short "good" one? Pweez?_

* * *

**Chapter III.**

**Funeral.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.**

She's there with him as Dumbledore is getting buried. They watch as the white flames engulf the Headmaster, the person who had mentored Harry since he turned up at Hogwarts at the young age of eleven.

Harry is sure he sees a phoenix appear amongst the white flames, but doesn't know what to make of it. He knows what must happen after this. He has to leave Hogwarts, he has to go hunting for Horcruxes, so that Voldemort can finally be defeated. Ron and Hermione have declared their intentions to go with him. He doesn't want to put them in danger, but they won't listen to his protests.

We're in this together.

There is one person he can't put in danger, no matter what, and she's standing right next to him, holding his hand as she tries to stop his grief.

He won't allow her to be hurt because of him.

His mind set, he'll take her aside at the end and tell her so.

He loves her too much to allow any harm to come to her.

Especially if the harm is because of him.

* * *

_Please review? Please? I'll give you cookies? Or ... butterbeer, or firewhiskey. Whatever you prefer. Maybe rock cakes?_

_~ Charlotte.x_


	4. Puppy Love

_Here is chapter 4! Hope you like this._

_Thanks to the people who read this, story alerted it, added it to their favourites, and reviewed._

* * *

**Chapter IV.**

**Puppy Love.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

Even when he was the mere age of eleven, he knew it was her he was supposed to be with. Knew it was her, with her almond shaped, emerald green eyes, with her auburn hair that looked silky soft, with her snappy attitude and brilliant brains.

The only problem was, she hated him.

Everything about him seemed to revolt her, the way he impulsively ruffled his hair when she was near, or how his voice would deepen, or how he couldn't stop himself from acting like a loon in front of her.

He realises that's the reason _why _she hates him, but he can't stop himself. She just does something to him that stops him from thinking rationally.

Although he knows that he should end up with her, he realises that it would be nothing more than a fantasy.

* * *

_Please review. Also, if you want, you can like my Facebook page ... the link is on my profile._

_I hope you liked this one ... PLEASE REVIEW?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	5. Gloves

_Chapter 5 is here._

* * *

**Chapter V.**

**Gloves.**

**Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley.**

She can protect herself. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army. She fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need someone telling her what to do, how to move, or helping her through the entrance to the Common Room.

Placing a hand on her back to steer her through a busy corridor is sweet.

Yet babying her isn't. Volunteering to get everything she wanted, when she was getting up to get it. That is not sweet. That is annoying.

She can't stand it.

Would _he_ act like this?

Ginny shook her head, her flaming red hair swishing with her movements. She shouldn't be thinking about him, it would never happen. He viewed her as his little sister.

So, just because Dean viewed her almost as fragile, needed to be handled with care, doesn't mean it's better to fantasise about Harry, who would never see her in that way.

Right?

* * *

_Hope you all like this chapter as well. _

_~Charlotte.x_


	6. Moving Forward

_Here we have Chapter 6. I hope you all like this one. _

_Thanks to the people who have reviewed, added to their story alert, or their favourite._

* * *

**Chapter VI.**

**Moving Forward.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.**

His family doesn't like her. He knows that much. But for once, he doesn't care what his family thinks. She may be a quarter Veela, but he doesn't care about that. She is completely gorgeous, and maybe at first it was lust, but it has grown into love. She's funny, intelligent and caring.

They expected her to leave him when he was attacked by Greyback, when his once handsome face was marred with three dirty scars, but she didn't.

No, if anything, she loved him more. She stood by him stronger than before and was willing to look after him. She jokingly said she'd learn to eat her steak rare, if that was what it took for her to stay with him.

But he wasn't going anywhere. For he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and for once his family agreed.

He'd say it in his vows; it's amazing how an horrendous attack could pull them all together and allow them; Bill and Fleur and his family, to move forward.

* * *

_Okay... please review... like my Facebook page... and vote on the poll that is on my profile. Virtual cookies if you do! =D_

_Thank you!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	7. Muse

_Hello everyone! Here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it! _

_Thank you to all those lovely people, who have reviewed, story alerted, and added to their favourites!_

* * *

**Chapter VII.**

**Muse.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

'I'm a werewolf.'

The words seem to come out of his mouth so fast, yet so slow at the same time.

_She'll shun me. She'll hate me. She'll find me repulsive. She'll run from me._

It's true she is stunned for a moment. But not for the reason he thinks. She's stunned because he trusts her enough to tell her the truth. To tell her his deepest secret.

When she recovers, she shakes her head once, and smiles widely.

'What about it?' She replies, and it's his turn to be stunned.

She doesn't care.

He smiles widely at her in return.

She doesn't care.

Most people would run away from him, screaming. Yet, she didn't. The one person he didn't want to run, and she didn't. She was an anomaly. Completely different from everyone else he had met, and in a good way.

She was an inspiration.

'I just thought you should know. Everyone else does.' Is his reply, after a cough, and after a moment, it is as if he never revealed his secret, for they continue talking about their mission.

Yet, his mind continues to scream one thing at him.

_She doesn't care._

* * *

_Thank you for reading!  
_

_Please review ... like my Facebook page (link is on my profile) ... and vote on the poll that is on my profile, please?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	8. Magic

_Chapter 8 is here people, I hope you like this. Thank you to the people who reviewed, and added to their favourites, and their story alerts._

* * *

**Chapter VIII.**

**Magic.**

**James Potter, Lily Evans and Harry Potter.**

How he found them, she'll never know.

Well, she does, Peter betrayed them.

He was their Secret Keeper, and he sold them out to Voldemort. His best friend, his best friend's wife, and his best friend's one year old son. What was wrong with him?

James was already dead. Killed as soon as he opened the door.

Why did he answer the door without his wand?

She holds Harry closer to his chest.

'Mummy's here. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. We love you so much.' She coos at him, as the baby looks up at her, with those innocent green eyes. He had no idea what was happening.

The door flies open.

She puts Harry in his crib and turns to face Voldemort.

'Take me instead. Leave Harry, kill me instead.'

He tells her to get out of the way, but she won't budge. That was her _son._ She wasn't going to stand aside and let him kill _her son_!

He loses his patience, and the last thing she sees is a green light, before she drops down, a broken heap in front of her baby.

But she's done enough.

Because love is a powerful type of magic. That even Lord Voldemort can't understand.

* * *

_Review? Please? It would make my week! Really!_

_Okay... review... vote in the poll... and like my Facebook page (__ www . Facebook pages / CharlieCats / 154475354679423 - Take away the spaces) :) I'd love you forever!_

___Also, every time I get ten likes (10, 20, 30 ...), I will update, even if I've already updated that week. Pinky promise, and I never break a pinky promise._

___~Charlotte.x_


	9. Clean

_Chapter 9 here. Hope you like it. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to their story alert, and favourite list._

* * *

**Chapter IX.**

**Clean.**

**Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans.**

Her sister was a freak.

She wasn't.

She was normal. Perfectly normal.

She wasn't engaged to a freak, like her freak sister.

No.

She was engaged to a perfectly normal man, a man who couldn't do... ma... magic.

She shudders even when she is _thinking _the word.

What a _freak._

It was horrible having to introduce her Vernon to that Potter. That arrogant sod. That... freak.

The night had obviously ended in a fight. With Lily crying and Potter storming out, saying he couldn't believe _she_, Petunia, treated her lovely, amazing sister like that.

Well, she would be a freak.

Who cares what her sister or her fiancé said.

All that mattered was herself and her lovely, normal, Vernon.

* * *

_Please review, like my Facebook page, and vote in the poll. :)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	10. Secret

_Hello! Sorry for the long delay, I've been distracted with personal stuff and other stories. But here is chapter 10 now! =)_

_Oh, and any important announcements will be made at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter X.**

**Secret.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

She wouldn't tell anyone that she was starting to fancy James Potter.

She was starting to _fancy _James Potter. What was wrong with her?

How did it happen? He was arrogant, pompous, and a bully. So why was she starting to fancy him?

They were Head Boy and Head Girl now. They had ended up shunned together, he had jokingly called it "fate", but that was on the first day back, before he had deflated his head.

He actually took this seriously. He stopped trouble, he gave detentions, he took his job seriously.

What had changed him?

Lily shakes her head, her eyes focusing on the printed words of the book in front of her. Everyone has a secret crush, don't they?

It would just be that James Potter - the boy she once said she rather date the Giant Squid to - was hers.

* * *

_Please review! Please? It would make my day! _

_Okay... I'll try to keep this short. My Facebook page is at 8 likes, and if TWO more of you like it, I'll update. Meaning, every time I reach 10 likes I will update, no matter when the last time I updated was. =) ... If any of you are Guns N' Roses fans, and like reading fanfiction about them, I am currently writing an Izzy/OC fic, so if you're interested in that, then just say so in a review or PM and I'll give you the link. ... I'll be posting another poll within the next week or so, and I'd love if you voted in that. But I'll tell you more in the next update. =) _

_I think that's it. =)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	11. Superstition

_Chapter 11 is here everyone. =) _

* * *

**Chapter XI.**

**Superstition.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

'Can I ask you one thing, Remus? Just for clarification?' Tonks starts, as she threads her necklace chain between her fingers.

He looks up at her, albeit a little wearily. He was completely fine with people asking him questions, but Tonks' questions just seemed to be the oddest of them all.

He coughs once, closing his copy of the Daily Prophet.

'Of course.'

'Werewolves aren't affected by silver, are they?'

His first reaction is to stare at her, showing no emotion on his face, as he thinks over the question she just asked.

His second reaction is then to laugh. So he does. It's very light and not at all demeaning and pretty much answers Tonks' question straight away.

His third reaction is then to actually answer her.

'No. No we're not.' He takes a deep breath. 'What brought this on?'

She drops her necklace, which Remus then realises was silver.

'I was just curious.'

He looks at her, before shaking his head once.

Yes, Tonks' questions seem to be the oddest of them all.

* * *

_Please review, it would make my day. And like my Facebook page (link is on the profile page). And vote in the poll that's on my profile. =)_

_Thank you! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	12. Fantasy

_Hello guys! I'm back! I had to take August off to get my head straight._

_Thank you to all you lovely people who have reviewed! It means so much to me! And don't forget to check out the important announcements at the end of the story._

* * *

**Chapter XII.**

**Fantasy.**

**Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.**

It is never easy to start falling in love with someone who doesn't love you.

Lavender knew this fact all too well.

She had took an opportunity and just pulled Ron down from his podium and started snogging him. But she should've known that weeks of just snogging didn't create love. It didn't create anything. Except from excess salvia and chapped lips.

They barely talked, and despite the fact that for most of their relationship he hadn't talked to Hermione Granger, when she saw them leaving the Gryffindor Common Room together, _alone_, she knew she had to end it.

After all, it would take a miracle for her to compete with Hermione Granger for Ron's love and attention.

* * *

_ So don't for get to review, like my Facebook, vote in the poll that's on my profile, and join my banfic forum! =) (Any links can be found on my profile)._

_~Charlotte.x_


	13. Test

_YAY! Another update, and I know you're probably wondering __why__ I'm updating before I said I would, well, it's my birthday, and I wanted to update all my stories on it, so... that's what I'm doing! :)_

_Thanks to all you lovely people who have reviewed, added to their story alert and favourite, and even those that just click on and read it. :D_

* * *

**Chapter XIII.**

**Test.**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

This hunting for Horcruxes could be seen as a test. A test of several things.

Intelligence.

Courage.

Determination.

Love.

Hermione knows she has passed it. She gave ideas, she didn't allow her fear to overcome her, and she stayed for her friend's sake. For her family's sake. To keep the people she loved safe.

She also knows that Harry has passed it as well. He did it for these reasons as well.

But one thing she is certain of is that Ron didn't.

He may have passed the intelligence side of it, as he came up with several brilliant ideas, but he failed the courage and determination side, for he ran as soon as the going got tough.

And as for the love side of it.

He didn't come back when she shouted out for him.

* * *

_Ahem, yeah... what did you think?_

_Join me on Facebook, the link is on my profile, it's a really fun place to be... :D_

_So, don't forget to review, and like the Facebook page. And I hope you all enjoyed the little birthday update. :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	14. Tease

_Hello! Here is chapter 14. Hope you all enjoy._

_Thank you to all you lovely people who have reviewed, alerted and added to their favourite. It makes my day! :)_

* * *

**Chapter XIV.**

**Tease.**

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans.**

He was her best friend.

Yet, she is the love of his life.

He should've known that calling her a Mudblood would've ended badly. But he didn't mean it! It just tumbled out of his mouth. But after that mistake, she never talked to him again.

She never stood up for him against Potter or Black again. She allowed them to jinx him, tease him, destroy him.

Eventually, she then went on to start going out with Potter and that was definitely the end of any chance of reconciliation between them.

But even though she never wanted to talk to him again, he would always love her. No matter what.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! And like my Facebook page! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	15. Storm

_Hello! Here comes chapter 15! :)_

_Thanks to everyone who has review/added to their favourite/added to their story alerts. It makes my day. :)_

* * *

**Chapter XV.**

**Storm.**

**Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.**

A respectable Pure-Blood marriage was customary for any Pure-Blood, whether you loved them or not.

This was the case with Bella, she married Rodolphus Lestrange because he was a Pure-Blood, she didn't love him. In fact, Narcissa wondered whether her sister was actually _capable _of feeling that kind of love towards a man.

But Narcissa married for love.

Of course, she needed to marry someone who was also Pure-Blood, but she cared for her husband. Unlike her mother or father's relationship.

So, it was no shock that when Lucius was taken to Azkaban, she didn't know how to cope.

The only reason she followed Voldemort was because Lucius wanted to, but she never joined. As much as she thought that Pure-Bloods were the supreme race, she couldn't join a group with a follower who didn't know what it was like to love. What it would be like to lose one of the most precious person in your life.

The only thing she could hope was that Voldemort would make his move and get her husband out of Azkaban and back to the safety of his home, with his wife and son.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. It makes my day and makes me update faster. :)**_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


	16. Strawberries

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)_

_You all make my day!_

* * *

**Chapter XVI.**

**Strawberries.**

**Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood.**

Strawberries; red, sweet, juicy fruit, with green leaves on the top and seeds surrounding their outside.

Yet, what most people don't know is that eating them protects you from Liroys, magical creatures that reside in dirt and try to worm their way into someone and attack them from the inside.

Well, this is the opinion shared by Xenopilius Lovegood and his beloved daughter, Luna.

Many people would call the Lovegoods odd. Weird. Even Luna had gained the nickname "Loony". But between the father and daughter, they were two peas in a pod. They were close, they had to be after Luna's mother died and Xenophilius had to raise her by himself.

And they shared every belief and every memory. Whenever Luna needed to talk, she could definitely go to her father and get some advice, or simply to just have someone to listen to her.

It was safe to say, that outside Hogwarts, her father was her best friend.

And in life, Luna was Xenophilius' everything.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	17. Weapon

_Sorry for the long gap between updates. But don't worry, I'll update this regularly now. :)_

_Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! You make my day, you have no idea how wide I smile when I get an email from ff . net_

* * *

**Chapter XVII.**

**Weapon.**

**Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.**

She was dedicated to him. It was obsessive. It was a frightening type of love.

She didn't want to admit to herself that he didn't care about her. That he was incapable of love.

No matter what he wanted of her, she would willingly give it.

If he wanted someone dead? Bella would do it.

If he wanted someone tortured? Bella would do it.

And if he wanted someone captured for him to interrogate? Bella would... well, Bellatrix would get the Snatchers to capture them and bring them back to Malfoy Manor.

_Malfoy Manor_, she thought with a scoff. Her sister was starting to waver, and her and her husband's constant failure was making Bella look bad.

She was a powerful witch. A powerful ally to have, and not even her sister's precious family's failures will stop her from being that powerful ally.

* * *

_Yeah, I think it's safe to say that Bella love Voldemort much more than her husband..._

_Please review and let me know what you think! :)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	18. Beach

_Chapter 18 here for you all! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/added to their favourite/story alert! You all mean so much to me! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII.**

**Beach.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.**

Shell Cottage; a beautiful house, covered in shells, that overlooked the sea.

Bill used to come here with his Mum and Dad, every summer when he came back from Hogwarts.

Now, it was his home. His home with his beautiful wife, Fleur.

They _should _be able to take long strolls down the beach, hand in hand. They _should _be able to plan their future, that one day they could watch their children run and play in the water.

They _should_, but they can't.

They can't because the war still rages on, with no one knowing who to trust or what to do. His family can't even visit him, because everyone is being watched, and they can't give away the position of Shell Cottage, at risk of breaking the Fidelius Charm.

He sighs as he looks out the window and turns when he feels a hand gripping his tightly, comforting him.

He places a kiss upon Fleur's forehead.

Maybe it wasn't the perfect situation, but they had each other, that was surely enough for them.

* * *

_Okay, it feels like it's been ages since I updated this, and I seriously can't remember if I've replied to people or not, so please don't be offended if I don't reply to your PM. I will the next time you review! I'm just getting into a new habit of replying as soon as I get them, instead of waiting till the new chapter is posted. :) _

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	19. Cry

****_Here is chapter 19. Hope you all enjoy it! :)_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me! _

* * *

**Chapter XIX.**

**Cry.**

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.**

It hit Hermione harder than it hit Harry. Though he still did feel saddened.

Of course, his last words to him were less than nice; after all, he told him to go.

But how was he supposed to feel? He brought up his parents, reminding him that he doesn't have any. That any person that was close enough to a parental figure ended up dying. Because of him. Because they tried to protect him.

He was a curse.

"The Boy Who Lived" is what they call him, yeah, only because everyone was willing to sacrifice themselves for him.

Why?

Hermione's sniffling draws him from his thoughts and he walks over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders as he sits down next to her.

She leans into him and sniffs, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but she can't.

_We're in this together._

Though Ron may have left, that didn't mean they were going to stop.

Hermione was strong.

Harry was strong.

And Ron, despite the fact he left, was surely bound to come back... eventually.

* * *

_Ahem... yeah. What did you think? Let me know in a review! _

_Oh, and I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I've got a long Harry Potter fic, called "Echoes Down the Stream". It's a Sirius Black/OC, so if you like those kind of stories, check it out! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	20. Lost

_Not following my usual trail of romantic, or friendly relationship with __this drabble, but looking at that of a family. Hope you enjoy!_

_And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! It really makes my day! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XX.**

**Lost.**

**Fred Weasley and George Weasley.**

Some people say that twins have a special supernatural bond, that they can feel when the other is in pain, or sad, or happy, or know what the other is thinking.

However, some people also rebuke this, saying it is nothing but a myth.

While Fred and George couldn't exactly feel the other's pain, (though admittedly they tried it once when they were little, Fred stabbed George with their Mother's sewing needle to see if he could feel it as well. Needless to say, George started crying and Fred - who didn't feel anything - just started laughing, resulting in a fight between the two.), they seemed to be connected on a level above that of their other siblings.

So, naturally when Fred died during the Battle of Hogwarts, George didn't know how he was supposed to go on.

It was like someone had turned out the lights, and he was plummeted into darkness, so much so that he couldn't even produce a Patronus anymore. Not that he managed that successfully when he was in Dumbledore's Army, but he at least managed to create a Non-Corporeal one back then.

He didn't know how to cope. Fred was his family, his best friend, his partner-in-crime back at Hogwarts and then his business partner. They did everything together.

Now... now, what was George supposed to do?

* * *

_Why d'you think? Let me know in a review! ;D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	21. Aloof

_I was always curious about this pairing. So, here is one of my takes on it._**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes my day! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXI.**

**Aloof.**

**Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.**

Nine times out of ten, the person you end up marrying is someone you met at Hogwarts. That much is true, for no matter who he thought of, most of them married someone they knew during their time at the school.

Yet, he had shown no interest in girls, other than Pansy. So why didn't he end up with her?

The truth was he didn't want to.

She just provided him with someone who would admire him, who would give in to his every whim and say that everything he did was perfect and brilliant.

But when the War he _thought _he wanted was over, he realised that the girl was like the War.

Needless to say, he quickly lost interest in her.

Just like he did with his ideals of blood purity.

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know in a review!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	22. Blood

_There are so many similarities in these two's stories. But a lot of differences as well. _**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXII.**

**Blood.**

**Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin.**

When Teddy goes over to his Uncle Harry's for dinner, he is always reminded with how similar their situations were.

They both lost their parents to the War.

They both had to grow up not knowing first hand what kind of people they were.

They both had to live with relatives.

And they both had to go to Hogwarts with no idea about what standards they had to live up to.

But he is also reminded with how _different _their situations were.

Teddy had loving aunts and uncles telling him about his parents; Harry didn't.

Teddy grew up knowing why his parents died; Harry didn't.

Teddy grew up surrounded by people he loved; Harry didn't.

So why most people would call their situations similar, he couldn't help but feel more lucky than his favourite uncle.

And truthfully, Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Did I capture the love between Harry and Teddy correctly? Is it how you imagined? Let me know in a review!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	23. Playboy

_My favourite bromance in the story! _**  
**

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! _

* * *

**Chapter XXIII.**

**Playboy.**

**Sirius Black and James Potter.**

'It's not _right_, Padfoot!' James exclaims, as he and his best-friend-but-more-like-brother, sit down at the Quidditch pitch, after hours, in the calming darkness.

'What isn't right?' Sirius replies, playing dumb, but knowing completely well what his friend is talking about.

'The way you go through girls, Sirius,' James informs, setting down their bottle of firewhiskey. If Lily saw him right now, she'd kill him. He was Head Boy, he was supposed to be responsible, it was the one reason Lily had started going out with him.

'I mean this week, you've been with Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnion and that Ravenclaw girl that has no common sense.'

Sirius doesn't reply, he just takes another gulp of firewhiskey, and looks up to the stars.

'Why can't you be stable with just one girl, Padfoot?'

Sirius takes a deep breath.

'Because who would want to be with a Black? A Black that has no money? A Black who can't offer them anything? A Black who is weak?'

'Sirius!' James snaps, thumping his friend on the back of his head. 'Stop it! You're a great person, and if your stupid family - or any girl - can't realise that, then believe me, they don't deserve you.'

The moment of love and honesty is over in a minute, and they don't speak of it again.

After all, the may be best friends, and brothers-by-bond, but come on.

They're still men.

* * *

_What do you think? Let me know in a review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	24. Taxi

_I'll be honest, this one was a little harder, but I think I made it work. :)_**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted or added to their favourites! It really makes my day! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXIV.**

**Taxi.**

**Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange.**

Pure-Bloods marry Pure-Bloods, that was the only way.

There is no honour in marrying someone who is Half-Blooded, or who is a Blood Traitor, or someone who is some disgusting Half-Breed.

Yes, Pure-Bloods marry Pure-Bloods, there was no other way.

Even Bellatrix, someone who couldn't love anyone else other than her precious leader - Lord Voldemort - had to do her duty and marry a Pure-Blood, and create offspring to carry on the Bloodline.

Yet, Bella would always say her _true _duty was to purge the world of those disgusting undesirables.

And the one she looked forward to the most.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	25. Search

_Another relationship that I love. Are you starting to see that I love any relationship that Sirius is in? ;p _**  
**

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this! I love you all! _

* * *

**Chapter XXV.**

**Search.**

**Sirius Black and Harry Potter.**

It is never easy to lose the person you are closest to. Especially when that person still had their whole life in front of them.

Sirius never reacted well to James' death, that much was obvious. He was so unhinged by it in fact, that when they arrested him, he actually _laughed._

Yet, when he met Harry, it was like having James back at his side. Like having a brother, a son and a best friend all rolled into one person.

'He's more like James than he knows.' He says to Remus, as they discuss the young man who had just headed back to Hogwarts.

'I think he's more like Lily.' Remus counters, before dismissing himself to bed.

Sirius furrows his brows and his eyes follow his last friend out of the room.

…_Really_?

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know in a review!_

_Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	26. Football

_I had fun with this chapter. ;p_**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! _

* * *

**Chapter XXVI.**

**Football.**

**Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.**

In the Muggle sport "Football," the aim of the game is to get the ball into the opponents net.

The ball plays a large part in the game, as they need possession of it to win the game.

Yet, the players don't exactly _care _about the ball itself, as they kick it and they punt.

They only care about what the ball _represents._

So, in a way, it can be assumed that Lord Voldemort was simply playing a game of football. He tried to get as many people onto his side, but didn't entirely care about them. But the last thing he wanted, was for them to be taken from him. Just like the ball in a football game.

'Hermione, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.' Ron declares as they sit in front of the fire, Rose sitting on his lap.

She has just came back for Christmas Break, after her first year at Hogwarts, and the only questions she has, is that of the Second Wizarding War.

Why did it happen?

What made him do it?

'I'm trying to make her understand Ron, and you know how she likes her football. Papa Granger taught her all about it.' Hermione responds, an arm wrapped around their son, Hugo. 'Besides, I don't think it is that stupid.'

'Well, you wouldn't.' He mutters, as he gives Rose a tight squeeze.

'I mean, you're the one spouting the rubbish.'

* * *

_Let me know what you think in a review!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	27. Penalty

_This one was kind of sad to write! _**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this! _

* * *

**Chapter XXVII.**

**Penalty.**

**Severus Snape and Lily Potter.**

He didn't care if he killed James.

He didn't even care if he killed Harry.

He did care if he killed Lily, though.

He pleaded with the Dark Lord, begging him to spare her, and he said he would.

But he should've known that Lily would never have stepped aside and let him kill her baby, and stay alive herself.

She loved James Potter and loved their child, Harry.

He should've known that Lily would've died to protect the ones she loved.

He should've known.

He should've... known.

* * *

_What did you think?_ _Let me know in a review! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	28. Family

_A little more of a factual drabble, this one._**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who has alerted/added to their favourite and reviewed!_

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII.**

**Family.**

**Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and Bill Weasley.**

William Arthur Weasley.

Born on 29th of November, in 1970.

The first child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and the official start to the Weasley family.

He would be called "Bill" of course, William, whilst a nice name, was just far too proper for a family as close and loving as theirs would be.

Maybe they weren't rich, and couldn't buy their child everything he wanted on a whim, but they would look after him. They would cherish him and love him no matter what.

Something they did, even when he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, marring his beautiful face.

Because to a mother and a father, your child is always beautiful, no matter what.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	29. Blue

_This one was easy, despite the fact we have no idea how these two got together. But it just seemed like this was the only reason. :)_**  
**

_Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and belated Happy New Year to you all. _

* * *

**Chapter XXIX.**

**Blue.**

**George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.**

She had dated Fred when they were at Hogwarts.

She showed no interest in him and he showed no interest in her.

Yet, when Fred died, it seemed that they were pulled together.

They shared grief.

They shared memories.

And in the end, they shared love.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	30. Referee

_A little late, but I'm updating today, and then I'll update tomorrow as well. :)_**  
**

_Thank you to everyone who reads this! It means so much to me!_

* * *

**Chapter XXX.**

**Referee.**

**Sirius Black, James Potter and Severus Snape.**

He is his best friend. There is no doubt about it.

Remus and Peter are also James' friends, even his best friends, but Sirius is his best friend. There is just certain things that James can only tell Sirius, and vice versa.

But sometimes he could be really stupid.

The other Marauders maybe aren't as close to James and Sirius as they are to each other, but they still care for each other. They still honour their Code.

So why did Sirius feel the need to tell Snivellus that if you touched the knot of the Whomping Willow, you could enter the tunnel and see what their secret was?

If he went, then Snape would've found Remus. In his werewolf state, and that is not something a friend does to another friend.

After he pulls Snape out of the passage, they are ordered to Dumbledore's office.

Snivellus is under the impression James tried to kill him. That he was in on the act.

James rolls his eyes but doesn't correct him.

After all. He doesn't care about what Snape thinks.

He just cares about making sure that Sirius knows that what he did was wrong.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	31. Lively

_Told you I'd update yesterday and today. Here is chapter 31 everyone._**  
**

_Thank you for everyone who clicks on this story! And to everyone that takes time out of their day to review it! _

* * *

**Chapter XXXI.**

**Lively.**

**Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson.**

'My neck is bloody sore.' Angelina declares as she sits in the comfortable seats in front of the fire.

'Well no wonder,' Katie replies, a grin on her lips.

'What?'

'The way you and Fred were dancing last night, it is no wonder your neck is sore.' Kate concludes, her grin widening.

Angelina blushes as the flashback comes into her mind. The both of them dancing like stark raving lunatics, gaining odd looks from the people from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts alike.

Her eyes drift over to Fred, who is sitting with George and Lee, huddling into a cutout in the Common Room.

She turns back to her friend and shrugs her shoulders.

'Still. It was fun.'

* * *

_Review? Pretty please? _

_~Charlotte.x_


	32. Remorseful

_Hope you enjoy this!_**  
**

_Thank you for everyone that reviews this story! _

* * *

**Chapter XXXII.**

**Remorseful.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.**

Every night, before he went to sleep, she was the last thing on his mind.

There was no doubt that he still loved her, and every time he thought about her, his heart ached.

Unwanted images always flooded his mind; Ginny dressed in white, walking down the aisle, getting married to a man. A man that wasn't him.

He tosses and turns in his bed, the image imprinting itself behind his eyelids.

And it takes all his control not to scream at it.

Oh, how he wishes that that man could be him.

* * *

_Review? _

_~Charlotte.x_


	33. Dismiss

_I like to tell myself that they got together in the end._**  
**

_Thank you for reading this! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII.**

**Dismiss.**

**Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime.**

_'I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!'_

Big bones.

Big bones!

He had never heard such an obvious lie in his entire life.

Why couldn't she just be honest with him? He wanted to know how other people like him lived.

He had never met any other Half-Giants. He just wanted to know people like him.

He just wanted to _belong_.

But that will be impossible now.

* * *

_Please review._

_~Charlotte.x_


	34. Heavy

_Even though we don't know about this pairing, I wanted to give them a chance. :)_

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV.**

**Heavy.**

**Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.**

After the War, Draco thought he would never find someone to love him. He had done so many bad things during the War. He joined the _Death Eaters_, that isn't something that people took lightly.

He was forgiven, when he didn't fight against them. But still, many people believed a reformed Death Eater was still a Death Eater.

Yet, he did find someone to love. Someone who absolved his sins.

Astoria.

* * *

_Hope you like it, and please review!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	35. Forward

_Once again, another pairing we don't know much about, but I wanted to give a chance. :)_**  
**

_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!_

* * *

**Chapter XXXV.**

**Forward.**

**Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood.**

Luna didn't let anyone bother her.

She didn't let it to bother her when people started calling her "Loony Lovegood".

She couldn't understand it at first, why would she be "Loony," when she landed herself in Ravenclaw? Where wit and intelligence was valued.

She had concluded that many people weren't going to be able to handle her, to put up with her.

She decided that they wouldn't even attempt to try and understand her views, but she actually found someone who had.

Someone who found her ideas endearing.

Rolf.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	36. Prowl

_Another drabble for these two. _

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI.**

**Prowl.**

**Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.**

She would willingly die for him.

She hunts for the Boy Who Lived.

Trying to bring him back to her Master, trying to bring him back to the Dark Lord.

Bella was improving her technique, if Harry ever crosses her path, she can be sure of one thing.

That filthy Half-Blood won't get away from her alive.

* * *

_Please review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	37. Cut

_Hope you all like this one!_

_Thanks for everyone who reviews this story! Cookies for you all! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII.**

**Cut.**

**Harry Potter and Cho Chang.**

She's always crying.

How was he supposed to _deal _with that?

He envied Cedric during his Fourth Year, but he hadn't realised just how close the two had gotten.

When they started the relationship, he knew that it may be hard, as she was still grieving.

But all she did was cry over Cedric, asking Harry what happened when he had died.

And now she was getting jealous of his relationship with Hermione?

Well, as much as he likes Cho, if she ever asked him to stop talking to Hermione, he would tell her where to go.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	38. Compromise

_Hope you all like this chapter!_**  
**

_And a big thanks for all of you lovely people who have reviewed this! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII.**

**Compromise.**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

''Mione,' Ron starts, looking at her as she fed their new born baby, Rose.

'Yes, Ronald?' She replies, clearly exasperated as the babe had just woke her up.

'Why don't you let me deal with her, and you go back to sleep?' He asks, stifling a yawn.

'But, she needs to be fed. You can't do that.'

'I know that,' he replies with a roll of his eyes. 'But you prepared a bottle last night, remember? We made this decision last night, I would get up the next time she cried, so you could fall back asleep.'

Hermione stops rocking the child and looks at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

Then suddenly, recognition hits her.

'Oh yeah.'

* * *

_Please review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	39. Impulse

_Seeing as I forgot to update on Sunday, I'm giving you a double update today. _

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It means so much to me! :)_

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX.**

**Impulse.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.**

'Excusez-moi, you were at ze Triwizard Tournament, were you not?'

Bill looks up from his paper work; the things he does for the Order. There was a time when he was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Now he was stuck behind a desk, just to help the Order.

He didn't expect a French woman to be asking him that question. Shouldn't she be asking him things about Gringotts, and not about the Triwizard Tournament that he went to to support Harry.

'Yes, I did, I'm sorry but how -'

He is cut off when he finally looks up and comes eye to eye with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

How could he forget her? She captured his attention when he was at the Tournament, he could barely keep her eyes off her. Why was she here?

He coughs, clearing his throat.

'Yes, I was there supporting Harry. You were the Beauxbatons Champion, weren't you? Fleur Delacour?'

'Oui,' she replies, before looking down to the floor.

Was she acting shy?

'What are you doing here in England?'

She looks back up.

'I took a part-time job here at Gringotts for my Eenglish.'

Soon, the conversation grows and before he knows it, he's asked her out on a date and she said "yes".

One thing is for certain. He's never had this feeling before.

* * *

_Now, I started all these with just the chapter title, and I had to pick the pairing and write the drabble after... and this one just couldn't be any other pair. It was perfect for them!_

_Don't forget to review!  
_

_~Charlotte.x_


	40. Hush

_Here is chapter 40! With another pairing we don't know much about!_**  
**

_Thank you so much for the reviews on previous chapters! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XL.**

**Hush.**

**Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.**

Their relationship starts off small, and it starts off quiet.

He doesn't want to jinx it, as he doesn't want to get too attached for it not to work out.

But soon, they're talking about moving in together. He knows it's getting serious, so he takes her to meet his parents, though of course they don't even remember him.

She says she's so sorry for him, but he tells her not to worry, for he's proud to be their son, even if they don't actually remember him.

And after that moment, those three words slip out of his mouth.

_I love you._

She just smiles wide, throws her arms around his neck and repeats them back to him, and he knows right then that everything will be completely fine.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	41. Morals

_A pairing that I love so much! Hope you enjoy it!_**  
**

_Thanks for everyone that's reviewed! It means so much to me! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XLI.**

**Morals.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

Too old.

Too poor.

Too dangerous.

He's been spouting that rubbish ever since she first showed interest in him. She doesn't care if he's thirteen years older than her. She doesn't care if he doesn't have any money to his name; if he can't find work because of his condition. She doesn't care if he thinks he's too dangerous for her; that was only one day a month, that didn't make him dangerous at all.

'I don't want to hurt you.' He says, whenever she tells him this, before he walks away and doesn't allow her to reply to that.

_You're hurting me already._

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Review and let me __know!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	42. Mislead

_I'm looking at the friendship side of the two guys in The Golden Trio now._

_Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/alerts this story! It means so much to me! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XLII.**

**Mislead.**

**Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.**

'You do know there is nothing between me and Hermione, don't you?' Harry asks Ron, as they walk back from the lake to their camping site. The destroyed locket and sword in tow.

'Yeah, yeah.' Ron replies, but Harry isn't convinced.

'Seriously, she's like my sister, and she missed you so much.' He informs him. 'She hasn't stopped crying since you left. She does it at night when she thinks I can't hear her.'

'Really?' Ron asks, apparently finding some sort of comfort in that.

'Yeah.'

They walk in silence until the reach the barrier of the protective spells.

Before they cross it, Harry stops and turns to Ron.

'But, mate, just so you know,' Harry starts and Ron turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

'She's going to be pissed when she sees you again.'

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	43. Voice

_More friendship in this chapter!_**  
**

_Thank you for reading this!_

* * *

**Chapter XLIII.**

**Voice.**

**Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.**

_'People expect you to have cooler friends than us.'_

She understood completely. He was Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Of course people thought he was supposed to have cooler friends than them.

_'You are cool. None of them were at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me.'_

_'That's a very nice thing to say.'_

And it is, she always knew that she wasn't going to be popular. She always knew she was going to be different. But she didn't care.

But for someone like Harry Potter, someone who was admired within the Wizarding community, to say that she was cool, really meant a lot to her.

Although she would never let anyone know, his words really did give her a boost of confidence.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	44. Awkward

_This was so much fun writing this! I loved it! I was giggling when I was typing it! ;p_**  
**

_Thank you for reading this story!_

* * *

**Chapter XLIV.**

**Awkward.**

**Sirius Black and Lily Evans.**

'He loves me more, y'know.' Sirius states, as he leans casually against the table. James had just left to gather some ingredients for the potion they were making.

'Excuse me?' Lily asks, looking up to meet his eyes, that were sparkling with amusement.

'I mean, he obviously loves you, has done since - what? - third or fourth year. But still,' he stops dramatically. 'He loves me more.'

Lily just looks at him, her green eyes wide.

'But, I have to admit, it's nice you finally gave him a chance, it has stopped me from having to listen to his constant whining about you. "Did you see how her eyes sparkled today?" or "Did you see how shiny her hair was today?" I mean, it's great not having to listen to that, so thank you.' He concludes, before moving over to his desk as James had just returned.

'What did he want?' He asks Lily, watching Sirius shamelessly flirt with a girl in their class.

'Just letting me know that you love him more.' She replies, half expecting him to deny it but when he just shrugs and continues preparing the potion, she just laughs.

She leans, and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

'Don't worry, I love Marlene as much as you love Sirius.'

* * *

_Review? Thanks!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	45. Lower

_Not much needs to be said about this one. _**  
**

_But thank you to everyone who's reviewed! It means so SO much! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XLV.**

**Lower.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

After a few months together, they know where they want to go.

It happens during the Christmas Holidays, when she agrees to go to his house for a party his parents throw.

It's tentative, it's caring, it's loving.

But as he kisses her stomach, just above her bellybutton, only one thought consumes her mind.

_Lower._

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	46. Plead

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for reading this story, and even more so for reviewing! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XLVI.**

**Plead.**

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans.**

'It's no use, Severus.' She declares, as she walks away from him. Sick, fed up of being trailed after like a little puppy.

'Lily, _please._'

She whips around to face him, her red her fanning out around her.

'No!' She exclaims, her green eyes glaring at him. 'Just stop it! You called me a "mudblood," and I don't care if you didn't mean it!' She states, cutting him off from his pointless dribble.

'You still said it, and in front of most of the school as well. And even if you don't think _my _Muggle blood is dirty, you still say it about the other people like me! By insulting them, you insult me.'

She takes a deep breath.

'Not to mention you are obsessed with the Dark Arts, just like those other Slytherins.' She turns away from him for a moment, and when she turns back, her eyes are set.

'We're too different now, Sev. I'm sorry.'

With that, she turns and marches away from him.

They were the last words she said to him.

* * *

_Please review! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	47. Caring

_This one was fun! I love it so much! ;p _**  
**

_Thanks for reading this! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XLVII.**

**Caring.**

**James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.**

'We know, Remus.' James states, as they finally corner their best friend in the Boys' Dormitory.

'Excuse me?' He replies, trying to act calm, while his brain is screaming at him.

_My only friends, and now they're going to abandon me._

'We know about your furry little problem.' James informs him, a smirk on his face, as his hazel eyes dance mischievously.

'Look, I didn't tell you because ... wait - what did you call it?'

'Your furry little problem.' He repeats, and Sirius chuckles from his place on his bed, and instinctively, Peter joins in.

'My what?'

'Merlin, Remus! I didn't know being a werewolf made you deaf.' Sirius exclaims, sitting up on the bed to look at his friend in exasperation.

'I heard what he is calling it -' He defends.

'Then why do you keep asking for it to be repeated?' Peter cuts in, but as usual, he is ignored.

'- but I don't see why your calling it something as ... innocent as that. I'm a monster.'

James scoffs. 'Yeah, and I eat dragons for breakfast.'

'But I am.'

'Oh please, you're only a monster one day a month.' Sirius declares, standing up and moving over to sit next to him. 'The rest of them you're as much a monster as a, I dunno ...'

'A fairy princess.' James adds.

'Yes, you're as much as a monster as a fairy princess, Remus.' Sirius says, his face completely serious.

Yet, within a moment, the composure is broken and they're soon in stitches with laughter.

* * *

_Please review! Let me know what you think! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	48. Believe

_Hope you like this one. And thank you so much for reading this!_

* * *

**Chapter XLVIII.**

**Believe.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.**

It hurt her, when he broke it off.

A part of her couldn't believe what he was doing, but another part of her realised exactly _why _he was doing it. He was doing it to keep her safe.

But still, it hurt her a lot.

Sometimes, she wished the War did not exist. In fact, all the time she wished the War did not exist.

She just wanted her brother home.

She just wanted her sister home.

And more importantly, she just wanted her Harry home.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	49. Found

_Another drabble for you all! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter XLIX.**

**Found.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

'So, is it living up to your expectations?' A mesmerising voice asks, bringing him from his thoughts, though he doesn't exactly care.

'What?' He asks, with no hint of embarrassment, despite the fact he had just been caught staring at her. Again.

'This,' she says, signalling with a finger, the air between them. 'Is it living up to your expectations?'

'What, me and you? You and me? Us?'

She sighs impatiently, before turning back to her plate.

'Forget I asked.'

He just grins, before leaning over and placing a kiss on her temple.

'You're everything I've wanted.' He declares. 'Of course it's living up to my expectations.'

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	50. Shield

_We're at the half way mark, and what better pairing for it to be than the Golden Trio? _

_Thanks for sticking with this! :D_

* * *

**Chapter L.**

**Shield.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

When ever one of them was hurt, either mentally or physically; it didn't matter, the other two would be there for them.

Offering comfort, offering kind words, offering revenge.

Whatever the person in need wanted, the others would willingly give.

A meeting on The Hogwarts Express turned into a friendship.

A friendship that could may have well been forged by fate.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	51. Open

_I had fun with this one! Haha... thanks for sticking with this!_

* * *

**Chapter LI.**

**Open.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

'C'mon Remus! I'll tell you my number, if you tell me yours.' She tries, hoping it will persuade him into telling her his magic number.

'No, Tonks.' He rebuffs, a smile on his lips at the cute expression on her face.

'Mine's in two.' She says anyway, not exactly caring what he thinks of that.

'Really?' He asks, his eyes wide as he tries to figure out _how _that was possible. 'Two? Is that all?'

'Yes. Now you tell me yours.'

'Fine.' He takes a breath. 'Seven.'

'Seriously?'

He nods his head.

'The lowest amount of times you've read a book is "seven"?' She asks, with wide eyes.

'Wow.'

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	52. Envy

_I have another one for you all! Thanks for reading these drabbles! It means a lot!_

* * *

**Chapter LII.**

**Envy.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.**

She would never admit to anyone that she was jealous of Cho Chang.

No one.

Well, maybe Hermione, maybe.

But no, because that would be admitting that she wasn't over Harry.

And it wasn't as if she was _jealous _of her, it was just, well... what did Cho have the she didn't?

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	53. Journey

_Hope you enjoy this one! :)_

* * *

**Chapter LIII.**

**Journey.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

It all started on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry asked to share the compartment with Ron, and he said yes. They didn't say anything, but they both knew they were going to be best friends.

Then they defended Hermione from that Troll, and that brought the three of them together.

After seven years of laughter, tears, hurt, arguments, and challenges, they realised that they were never going to part.

So much so, that through Ron and Hermione's and Harry and Ginny's marriage, they were now family

A huge change from three eleven years old going to a new school.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	54. Scowl

_Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Chapter LIV.**

**Scowl.**

**Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.**

Professor McGonagall had always been serious about her subjects. Both when she was a student at Hogwarts, and when she came back as a teacher.

She was strict, but only because she knew the students needed to concentrate on Transfiguration, otherwise something horrible would happen.

Many people had thought her incapable of a smile, or even some emotions.

But when Dumbledore found her that night, clutching a letter to her chest, and crying loudly for lost love. He knew what a strong and wonderful person she would become.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	55. Hero

_Thanks for sticking with these!_

* * *

**Chapter LV.**

**Hero.**

**James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry Potter.**

They watched their little baby sleep in his mother's arms.

No words were spoken; none needed to be.

James just had one arm around Lily's shoulders, and the other resting on top of her's, that held their son.

And as they looked at their little bundle of joy, they wouldn't believe it if anyone told them he would grow up to be a hero; a saviour.

* * *

_Review please!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	56. Money

_I have another drabble for you all. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter LVI.**

**Money.**

**Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley.**

Their marriage is small, yet happy and lively. It symbolises all it needs to; that they love each other.

They're surrounded by their families, who each offer them their congratulations.

Fabian and Gideon tell Arthur to look after her, which he promises to do entirely.

After all, it's not like you have to be rich to find love.

* * *

_Please review._

_~Charlotte.x_


	57. Champions

_I kept singing Queen's "We are the Champions" when writing this._

* * *

**Chapter LVII.**

**Champions.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

Of course, when they befriended Harry Potter they knew they were in for some strange incidents. That he was a popular person, even at the age of eleven.

What they _didn't _expect, however, is that every year there would be somebody new trying to kill him. That every year they would get themselves into more and more trouble. That every year, when something happened, you would be assured to find Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger there as well.

However, as they sit in the Burrow, a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, they realise, they wouldn't go back and change a thing.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	58. Companion

_Now, this one was sad for me._

* * *

**Chapter LVIII.**

**Companion.**

**Harry Potter and Hedwig.**

She was his first real friend.

He got her before he went on the Hogwarts express and met Ron and Hermione.

She was always the one to come home with him. The one who would keep him company during his necessary stay at the Dursley's.

She was his link to his Godfather when he was on the run.

She was his link to his friends those summers when he couldn't get away from his aunt and uncle's house.

And that night, when they moved him before he turned 17, she was the one who took a Killing Curse for him.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think._

_~Charlotte.x_


	59. Watching

_Another drabble for you. _

_Thank you so much for reviewing/reading this little series of drabbles._

* * *

**Chapter LIX.**

**Watching.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

He's always watched her from a distance.

Always.

There would be some times that he would actually talk to her, but those normally ended in fights.

So, he would return to his watching, gathering all the information he ever needs about her.

However, that all changes when they finally start going out, and he no longer needs to watch, no.

He can finally take all the information he's got, and put it into practice.

Surprising Lily with just how much he knows about her.

Though, of course she knows how he knows so much, but she can't say she's freaked out by it.

In fact, she actually finds it amazing he stayed determined to be with her. That he never gave up.

And that just makes her feel all the more special.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	60. Fans

_With a prompt like "Fans" it couldn't have been anyone else but the lovely Marauders._

* * *

**Chapter LX.**

**Fans.**

**James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.**

To some, they are arrogant, chauvinistic bullying pigs, who deserve as much attention as a Flobberworm.

Yet, to others, they are the best thing that has ever happened to Hogwarts. They follow them everywhere they go, pride themselves if one of them talked to them (though they never did, but no one needs to know that), and most of all, would hex anyone that stood as a threat to them. Mainly, anyone who the four Marauders ever showed any interest in was a threat.

Then, when one of them got a girlfriend, they would never make the connection that they were _never _in their "Fan Club".

And they never did find out that it was a rule amongst the four friends, to never date the "crazy chicks from that group".

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	61. Defiant

_Another drabble!_

* * *

**Chapter LXI.**

**Defiant.**

**Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.**

They shouldn't be abandoning the fight.

It wasn't the _respectable thing to do._

But right now? They couldn't care less.

The only thing that matters to them now is their son.

No stupid, pointless, already lost war, was ever going to change their mind.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	62. Powder

_Thanks for sticking with these!_

* * *

**Chapter LXII.**

**Powder.**

**Harry Potter and Cho Chang.**

A part of him always knew it wouldn't last.

He just didn't want to admit it, that's all.

But they grew apart, that was the truth.

It wasn't that they had a dirty fight, that ended in them calling it quits; it wasn't as if one of them had cheated on the other.

They just grew apart, that was all.

It was at the wrong time, and it just, slipped through their fingers.

* * *

_Review!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	63. Grateful

_I liked writing this one!_

* * *

**Chapter LXIII.**

**Grateful.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

She was crying.

He doesn't know how to comfort her, so he takes the easy way out of it. He places his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there.

'I'm sorry, Lils.'

She rubs her eyes, looking up to meet his.

'No, no, don't be.' She says, not caring that her mascara is probably running down her face, making her look a mess.

'At least you made an effort. Unlike Petunia and her _pig_.'

She reaches over, and places a hand on his cheek.

Why was she so bothered about what Petunia and her fiancé thought?

After all, she had someone who adored her.

And right now, that was all she needed.

* * *

_Review please. _

_~Charlotte.x_


	64. Decent

_Drabble number 64 is here! :D_

* * *

**Chapter LXIV.**

**Decent.**

**Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley.**

He is normal.

He doesn't carry about a stick with him.

He doesn't perform stupid tricks with this stick.

He doesn't go to a school for freaks.

No.

He is perfectly normal, and perfectly decent.

* * *

_Review? Thanks!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	65. Union

_One more drabble here for you all! :D_

* * *

**Chapter LXV.**

**Union.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley.**

Fleur Weasley née Delacour.

She was officially married.

She was married to the person she loved.

She was married to the person she would never leave; nothing could happen to take her away from him, and vice versa.

Though, she had to admit, Delacour did flow better with Fleur than Weasley did, but hey, she didn't exactly care.

She wanted to let the world now that she was married to William Weasley.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	66. Cleansed

_Another drabble about that couple we don't know much about. :)_

* * *

**Chapter LXVI.**

**Cleansed.**

**Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.**

He was a completely different person now.

He doesn't go to the same extreme as he did before.

While a part of him still believes in Blood-Purity, he doesn't go about spouting it off to anyone that will listen. He's far more inclined to start thinking about equality now than he ever had been.

Yes, he was a completely different person now.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	67. Go

_I loved writing this one._

* * *

**Chapter LXVII.**

**Go.**

**Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt.**

She really thought that when she took the potion away from him, that he would truly stay.

She thought they had bonded past the Love Potion.

And even if he didn't love her, he would at least stay for their child.

Turns out she was wrong.

And they didn't live to see just how horrible a mistake that was.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	68. Shame

_I seriously think this is how Remus would've felt._

* * *

**Chapter LXVIII.**

**Shame.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

She's shunned by society now.

All because she is married to him. To a werewolf.

People look at her; they hardly talk to her at her work anymore.

All because she is married him.

He's made her an outcast.

She deserves much better than an old, poor werewolf.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think about these drabbles!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	69. Objective

_One more drabble for you!_

* * *

**Chapter LXIX.**

**Objective.**

**Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.**

He always knew that Voldemort would return.

He didn't really know how, but he just knew that he would.

He also knew that Harry would be his first target. He was the person that killed him, and he was a baby then.

Yet, he also knew that Harry would defeat him again, because Harry was a very powerful wizard, that wouldn't allow the temptation of power to get to him.

Much like Tom Riddle did.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	70. Strength

_Thank you all for the continued support for these drabbles! And what better way to celebrate than posting chapter 70? Well, posting a sad chapter 70!_

* * *

**Chapter LXX.**

**Strength.**

**Fred Weasley and George Weasley.**

He needs strength.

He knows that.

But how was he supposed to be strong?

He was gone.

Fred was gone.

He needs him.

He doesn't need strength.

He just needs Fred.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	71. Life

_I never really thought Cho belonged with Harry; she was still to hung up on Cedric._

* * *

**Chapter LXXI.**

**Life.**

**Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang.**

They were just getting started. They were just getting close.

Why did he have to be taken from her so suddenly?

Though they never admitted it to each other - they hadn't been dating long - they had imagined a future with each other.

It looks like they won't have that chance anymore.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	72. Contempt

_Oh, let's look at the dear ol' inbred, Black family, shall we?_

* * *

**Chapter LXXII.**

**Contempt.**

**Orion Black and Walburga Black.**

They didn't love each other.

Of course they didn't.

They just did their duty.

He went out, worked and brought money home to the "Most Noble House of Black".

And she stayed at home, raised their children, and generally kept the pureness within the Black blood alive.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	73. Wrong

_She just wasn't interested in Dean, because he wasn't Harry. I think she was just using him, trying to move on because she thought it would never happen. I don't blame her; she was never the type of girl to wait around for anyone... unless, they went by the name Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter LXXIII.**

**Wrong.**

**Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley.**

It's not that he isn't nice.

It's not that he isn't sweet.

It's not that he doesn't adore her.

It just... he's not Harry.

Not matter how hard she tried to get over him, she knew she never would.

She couldn't.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	74. Sweeten

_Another drabble here! :)_

* * *

**Chapter LXXIV.**

**Sweeten.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.**

It's short and it's sweet.

Yet, it's passionate and loving.

It says everything he needs to say, even though he wasn't the one to start it.

He knows it may be wrong, he's leaving her; he's left her.

But in that moment, all he cares about is Ginny.

That was what was wrong.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	75. Hands

_I LOVE to imagine that this actually happened!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXV.**

**Hands.**

**Sirius Black and Harry Potter.**

All it takes for Sirius to fall in love with the little baby Harry, is for the tiny thing to reach up with his hand, and grab one of Sirius' finger. His tiny little hand can barely encircle on of his finger, but he squeezes it as hard as he could.

He knew that after that, he would willingly do anything for that baby Harry.

And all it took, was for the tiny thing to reach up with his hand, and grab one of Sirius' finger.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	76. Strangle

_Yep! Not much can be said about this one; no-one else came to mind except these four._

* * *

**Chapter LXXVI.**

**Strangle.**

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Harry Potter.**

Sirius wanted to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer for taking away his best friend and his wife; for leaving his Godson without parents.

Remus, who at first thought that he was dead, that Sirius had killed him, wanted to make him suffer. He was willing to help Sirius do it. The rational side of him that everyone knew him for was gone, and replaced with the rebellious streak that only three other people knew completely.

But Harry wouldn't let them.

It wasn't for Peter, like hell was it; he just didn't want his parents' best friends to become killers.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	77. Lullaby

_I was grinning like a fool as I wrote this one!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXVII.**

**Lullaby.**

**James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry Potter.**

It was his first night home; St Mungo's had asked them to stay overnight, just to check up on him. James - although he didn't need to - stayed as well, sleeping in the chair by Lily's bed, whilst Harry slept in a small crib next to her.

They were both nervous; what if something went wrong? They didn't know how to deal with that, even though the hospital was a small turn away, any rational thought left them when it came to their child.

Yet, as they stood watching him sleep in his little blue room, they turned to each other and smiled a smile that said "why were we worried?".

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	78. Untouchable

_Short and (bitter)sweet!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXIII.**

**Untouchable.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

She was funny and sweet.

She was charming.

She could make anyone laugh.

She was clumsy.

She was brave and determined.

She was untouchable to an old werewolf like him.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you thought about this drabble!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	79. Whispered

_:D_

* * *

**Chapter LXXIX.**

**Whispered.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.**

The only comfort he got when he was lying in that bed, with Madam Pomfrey trying to heal his wounds; with his family surrounding him, feeling incredibly sad because of what happened to him, was Fleur whispering encouraging words in his ear, telling him that no matter how he looked, or what happened to him, she would always love him.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	80. Prayers

_Only 20 more to go! :D_

* * *

**Chapter LXXX.**

**Prayers.**

**Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin and Teddy Lupin.**

They never planned to have a baby; they had never talked about it.

It was something so shocking and sudden that Remus even left her; he was certain it was going to be like him, and felt that it would be better if he just left.

Yet, he came back. Harry made him see sense, even if they way he did it was rude. Remus didn't care, for it made him realise his family was more important.

So, when he returned home, he was welcomed back with open arms, and was ready to be the best father ever to his little baby.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	81. Obvious

_Here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXXI.**

**Obvious.**

**Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.**

He was his first friend. He was the first person who truly understood him.

So, maybe that explains why he never noticed the warning signs.

Maybe he was blinded by his friend's charisma, and that he was why he actually fell for his belief that Muggles were subservient to Witches and Wizards.

He was just a fool, that wasn't blinded by his friend's charisma - no - he was blinded by his want for power.

* * *

_Review?  
_

_~Charlotte.x_


	82. Rhythm

_Their relationship was horrible._

* * *

**Chapter LXXXII.**

**Rhythm.**

**Sirius Black and Walburga Black.**

Hogwarts was the place he could be free from the woman he hated; his mother. Then, whenever it came to the holidays, he would stay at Hogwarts, until it came to the Summer ones, where he would go home, lock himself in his room, and count down the days till he got back to his real home.

It was easier that way, knowing that he had a way out of it all. By locking himself in his room, he didn't have to see them, he didn't have to talk to them. He even ate his food in his room.

It maybe didn't conform to the Pure-Blood ways of the Black family, but they didn't argue.

It meant they didn't have to look at the traitor anyway.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	83. Afterlife

_This was fun to write!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIII.**

**Afterlife.**

**James Potter and Sirius Black.**

Fifteen years after James died, Sirius joined him.

At first, it was completely bright, that Sirius didn't even open his eyes, not until he receives a kick in his ribs, following by a sharp bark of 'Padfoot!'.

'Wake up, you git.' James said, nudging him with his foot again.

Sirius finally opens his eyes, and is greeted by James smiling down at him.

Within an instant, he's on his feet, embracing his brother again, relieved that this time, they'll never be parted again.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	84. Hidden

_Chapter 84 here!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIV.**

**Hidden.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

It was never a secret that James liked Lily; that James in fact loved Lily. He frequently asked her out on dates, he often complimented her, and always got jealous when he went out with someone out.

However, what no one knew, not even her best friends, was that Lily felt exactly the same way.

And only when he deflated that stupid, egotistical head of his would she ever let him know.

* * *

_Any comments?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	85. Parade

_This was one of the more difficult ones if I'm honest. It took me a while to think of the pairing for the prompt._

* * *

**Chapter LXXXV.**

**Parade.**

**Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters.**

He didn't care for them.

Of course he didn't.

The main reason for having them was to make people afraid.

It was a show; a way to show his strength, and his power.

But when one of them was captured or killed?

He didn't care one bit.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	86. Touch

_Hmm... this one was hard as well._

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVI.**

**Touch.**

**Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood.**

Touch is always an important sense to have. And Luna knew this so well.

Touch always helps her get a better understanding of the creatures she studies.

But what she didn't expect was just how that sense of touch would help her learn about Rolf.

* * *

_Comment?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	87. Free

_This one was really easy to write. It couldn't have been anyone else in my eyes._

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVII.**

**Free.**

**Tobias Snape and Severus Snape.**

Calling himself the Half-Blood Prince was a way to escape. A way to get away from that horrible person that he calls "Father".

Like he was worthy of that title.

Hogwarts was a way to escape. Even though some of the time it wasn't pleasant - thanks to those four arrogant Gryffindors - it was always better than home.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	88. Shining

_Xenophilius was really brave doing this; I admire him for it._

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVIII.**

**Shining.**

**Luna Lovegood and Xenophilius Lovegood.**

Harry Potter was her friend, he had openly said so.

But when it comes between saving Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and his precious Luna. He knew what he had to do.

No one would ever, _ever _change his mind.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	89. Enjoy

_Hehe! I had fun with this one!_

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIX.**

**Enjoy.**

**James Potter and Lily Evans.**

It was a dream come true, that day he asked her out on a date, and shockingly, she said yes.

He wasn't prepared for that. He was prepared for some witty insult, to which he would respond, equally as witty, and then they'd go on as if nothing happened.

So, when she said yes, he was stunned into silence, unable to respond or move for a good few minutes. It was only when Lily prompted him about when and where, that he finally thawed out, and replied.

But still, he would never forget that moment, no matter what happened to him; no matter what happened to them.

* * *

_Review? _

_~Charlotte.x_


	90. Overflow

_I needed to include these three guys in these drabbles somewhere!_

* * *

**Chapter XC.**

**Overflow.**

**Ignotus Peverell, Antioch Peverell and Cadmus Peverell.**

Their legend would always be one dying for power, one dying for lost love, and one greeting death as an old friend.

They had never planned it that way.

For Antioch never intended to be defeated - not when he had the most powerful wand in existence in his possession; Cadmus had never thought he would have to kill himself in order to be reunited with his love; Ignotus - well, he planned it just right, and it came out the way he wanted it to.

* * *

_Review? _

_~Charlotte.x_


	91. First Kiss

_9 more to go now!_

* * *

**Chapter XCI.**

**First Kiss.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

It is strange how it happens. They had both been trying to deny their feelings for so long, that eventually, they just bubbled to the top.

And the next thing they know is that Tonks is in Remus' arms, and they are kissing. Passionately, and full of the love that they were afraid to admit to each other.

* * *

_Review?  
_

_~Charlotte.x_


	92. Endless Sorrow

_Down to 8!_

* * *

**Chapter XCII.**

**Endless Sorrow.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

They don't know how he manages to stay so strong. How he manages to continue to fight.

He's lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. Everyone who seems to get close to him; just when he starts to feel loved and comfortable, they are taken away from him.

It truly puzzles and amazes them, just how strong and tough their friend is.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	93. Fireworks

_93 down! 7 to go!_

* * *

**Chapter XCIII.**

**Fireworks.**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

They never got on at first, they always argued, and whenever the other said something, it wouldn't be brilliant, or wise, or amazing. It would be stupid, and up for debate.

Yet, something changed later on.

Maybe that dislike from the beginning wasn't dislike. Maybe it was just fireworks in disguise.

* * *

_Any comments?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	94. Piggy Bank

_Down to just six!_

* * *

**Chapter XCIV.**

**Piggy Bank.**

**Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley.**

They were devoted to their only child; whatever Dudley wanted, Dudley got, no matter what it was.

However, Dudley realised this from an earlier age, and soon realised he could exploit this. Though, the truth was he didn't need to, because they were perfectly happy to buy Dudley whatever he wanted.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	95. Honour

_I'm kind of proud of this one!_

* * *

**Chapter XCV.**

**Honour.**

**Marvolo Gaunt and Merope Gaunt.**

He would never allow anyone to talk to him as if they were dirt. As if they were _Muggles. _Of course, that Squib that he calls his daughter, she's just as good as one. If it weren't for the blood that ran through her veins, he would've got rid of her as soon as he could.

It would've been a wise move, it would've meant he didn't have to live with the shame of her going off and marrying that Muggle, creating that filthy Half-Blood.

Then to die such a weak death.

She disgraced their family.

He would've been better getting rid of her at the beginning.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	96. Work

_I had to have these four guys SOMEWHERE in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter XCVI.**

**Work.**

**Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.**

Gryffindor wanted bravery, Ravenclaw wanted brains, and Hufflepuff was never particular.

It was Slytherin who caused the problems, he would never accept the Muggle-borns. He thought they didn't belong in this brilliant school that they were creating.

Of course, this caused strain within the others, who believed that if they were good people, they deserved to be taught at the school.

And even though it caused him to lose his friendship with Godric, Salazar would never change his views.

Sparking a long rival between the two Houses.

* * *

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	97. Seasons

_Only three left!_

* * *

**Chapter XCVII.**

**Seasons.**

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans.**

She was like Spring or Summer; she was warm, open, kind and could always see the best in someone, no matter who they were, or where they came from.

He was like Autumn or Winter; he was harsh, cold, he sneered at everyone, and could never look past his first impression.

They were completely different; polar opposites, and yet, somehow, they were best friends.

It always seemed to work.

Well... for a while it did.

* * *

_Talk to me and let me know!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	98. Starve

_This one was kind of sad to write._

* * *

**Chapter XCVIII.**

**Starve.**

**Tom Riddle Jr. and Merope Gaunt.**

She knew she should've stayed alive for him. She should've fought to stay alive for her little baby boy. But she just couldn't.

No matter how she tried, it would be hard to live with a reminder of the love she lost. To live with a reminder of the man who walked away from her.

So, even though she _knew _she should at least try, she just... couldn't.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	99. Good Riddance

_We had mother and son in the last chapter. Now husband and wife._

* * *

**Chapter XCIX.**

**Good Riddance.**

**Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt.**

Those years, he can't remember.

It was as if he fell asleep for a long, _long _time, and when he woke up, that stupid poor girl was claiming they were married, and had a child together.

He didn't even give her the time of day before he fell under her spell; he couldn't - and wouldn't - believe her.

He returned back to his Mother and Father, glad to be rid of the idiot girl.

* * *

_I'm finishing these today. Gonna post the last one later tonight. I'm just so eager to finish posting them, so that they're all up! :D_

_Review?_

_~Charlotte.x_


	100. Machine

_Ah! Here's the last one! _

* * *

**Chapter C.**

**Machine.**

**Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.**

It is a well known fact that there is usually safety in numbers. That was the reason so many people drifted towards the Death Eaters later on in the Second Wizarding War.

There was many people there to have your back, and a powerful leader meant no defeat.

Yet, what most of them didn't bargain for, was that those number could easily turn against you.

And when no one exactly cared about you, was there really safety in those numbers?

* * *

_I'm amazed that people have stuck with these and I'm so happy that you liked them! _

_But that's the end of them now! But if you still want to read a Harry Potter story, I have a long Sirius/OC one called "Echoes Down the Stream" that you might be interested in! _

_Review and let me know what you think of these!_

_~Charlotte.x_


End file.
